Toshiro's Surprise Birthday Party
by vanessa.kinghuynh
Summary: It's Toshiro's birthday so everyone decided to have a surprise birthday for him. What games and surprise did he see. and did he enjoy it or not.
1. The surprise at first

**Hi guys like I said I was going to make a story about Toshiro birthday crossover and not crossover. I decided to do not crossover first so I hope you like it. ENJOY:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

Toshiro's Surprise Birthday Party: Chapter 1

Toshiro was in his office working of the paperwork Rangiku left again for him. He was about to dip his brush in the ink when something covered his eyes. It was something soft like a piece of material. He then realised it was a blindfold. The person who did this then stood him up and was taking him somewhere.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Toshiro said trying not to freak out. The person didn't answer they just continue walking. Soon after a couple of minutes of walking they stopped at a door. The person opened it and pushed Toshiro in then took off the blindfold. Toshiro opened his eyes to find it was dark. He switched on the lights and to his surprise what he found was...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO/SHIRO-CHAN/HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" Everyone yelled as Toshiro turned on the lights. He just sweatdrop at the different names they called him. He was about ask something when Rangiku hugged him making his face go in between her breasts, suffocating him. Lucky he escaped but fall on the floor his bottom.

"Matsumoto, who was the one who brought me here?" Toshiro asked annoyed at what just happened. Rangiku smiled as she point and said she was the one who brought him. Toshiro eyebrow and eye twitch as he found that out.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled out at the top of his lungs making everyone else cover their ears. After Toshiro calmed down there decided to play some games. Knowing that Matsumoto, Momo and Izuru didn't make Toshiro think so good about the games.


	2. Party Games

**Hi guys sorry for the short first chapter but I wanted to do the games in a different chapter so I apologies. In all of the games Toshiro wins because it's his birthday. I hope you enjoy:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

Toshiro's Surprise Birthday Party: Chapter 2

The first game they played was place the sheathe on the sword likely it wasn't a real sword. The point is that they pin the sheathe on top of the blade part of the sword the best you can. Toshiro had to go first so he had a blindfold on him. Matsumoto was the one to spin him that made which everyone gulp. Matsumoto started to spin him and saying something at the same time.

"Round and round go Taichou round and round till your dizzy." Matsumoto said happily letting go of Toshiro. Once let go of he was to dizzy to even walk straight which made lots of people laugh. Momo gave him the cardboard and showed him the way once near the wall Toshiro tried pinning it and got it on just be a bit. After he removed the blindfold he saw he got it on Matsumoto smiled and cheered as she went to hug her captain.

"YAY TAICHOU YOU GOT IT IN ONE GO!" Matsumoto cheered as everyone clapped then laugh as Matsumoto hugged Toshiro again.

"Ok so who going to go next?" Toshiro asked looking around.

**Next Game**

After pin the sheathe or the sword the next game was whack the dragon. There from a piece of strong rope from the ceiling was a dragon that was 3D and that had candy in it. The dragon was blue and looked like Hyourinmaru but the eyes were light red were as Hyourinmaru are dark red. Ukitake Taichou handed Toshiro a stick that looked a lot like a sword but wooden.

"You are suppose to hit the dragon to open it so candy can come out." Ukitake Taichou explained as Toshiro then smirked looking like he was about to kill someone. Everyone stepped back as Toshiro stepped forward putting the stick above his head ready to whack the dragon. Then with one whack ...

CRACK

it opened and candy started to pour out all over the floor. Yachiru cheered as she jumped of Zaraki Taichou and ran over to the candy looking for one. She grabbed a couple and ran over to Toshiro.

"Here bun hair said you like watermelon so we put watermelon candy in it. Some of this is watermelon flavoured. Take it Snowy-chan." Yachiru said happily putting her hands out to Toshiro which had candy on it. Toshiro sighed he did like watermelon but he never tried watermelon flavoured candy. He sigh again and took the candy making people smile at him.

"Thanks Yachiru I'll save till later, you can have the rest of the candy if you like." Toshiro said smiling slightly.

"YAY SNOWY-CHAN THE BEST!" Yachiru cheered running to the candy and taking it. Everyone laughed at what she was doing knowing she would accept the offer.

"What about you have some of your candy now? Toshiro and save the rest till later." Kyoraku Taichou said tipping his hat down. No one really saw Toshiro eat candy so they wanted to. Toshiro didn't really want to eat it but did anyway. He took one of the candy and took out one of the candy stick and chewed on the end testing it. The girls 'awwww' at how adorable he looked when eating candy where as they boys just sweatdropped at the girls. Toshiro found it pretty good and finish the candy stick and took another one, eating it all in his mouth.

**Next game **

After Toshiro finished eating some of his candy they played pass the parcel. They all grabbed a chair and sat in a circle. The person who would control was Nanao who didn't want to play. After a few rounds the came to the final wrapping and guess who it land on. It land on Toshiro who won a bag full of sweets and chocolates. Everyone laughed at his reaction which was his eyebrow twitch and a shocked face on. Toshiro looked in the bag and saw some chocolate that interested him. He took it out and look at it. It was peanut butter in milk chocolate from Lindt. He opened it and ate one wondering how it tasted. Everyone was surprise to see him eating chocolate. After Toshiro finished he smile and licked his lips trying to get some of the peanut butter off his lips.

"This chocolate delicious thanks for paying it. Want one anyone ?" Toshiro said smiling at everyone taking one of the chocolate out and offering it to anyone. Everyone turn down the offer but smiled know what to get him next year.

"You sure you don't want one there delicious." Toshiro said eating one of them. Everyone turn down the offer again and started to set up the next game.

**Finally Game**

Everyone told Toshiro to go outside and so he did but didn't know what to do. As soon as he went outside he saw water balloon in a box in the middle of the yard.

"We are going to have a water balloon fight but there are no teams. " Matsumoto said showing her taichou the box of water balloons. Everyone who played got a bucket to carry their water balloons. Once it started Matsumoto, Momo, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika all got wet by Toshiro who was laughing at them that they got wet. They all threw a water balloon at Toshiro but he dodged all of them and threw another water balloon at Ichigo who got pissed off.

"HAHAHAHA YOU GUYS GOT WET. HAHAHAHA." Yelled Toshiro laughing his head off. Everyone nodded to each other and threw a water balloon at Toshiro all at the same time. Toshiro wasn't paying attention and got really wet. Everyone laughed really hard at him because he looked funny wet. HIs hair was down and was sticking to his face where as his clothes were dripping wet. Toshiro found this the perfect time. He grabbed his bucket of water balloons threw them all on everyone who were playing. After the game everyone got dried off and got a change of new clothes. But the clothes were from the human world. The people who didn't play changed to human clothes too. Toshiro was wearing a green shirt with a dragon on the front, black jeans and a bleach and green jacket that fit him.

"Ok everyone time for food." Matsumoto yelled. Everyone got up and went to their sat.


	3. The food and birthday cake

**Hi Guys sorry for the late second chapter my brother was hogging the laptop most of the time during the weekend so I couldn't go on. But now I have finish chapter 2 and done 3. If you suggest anything for me to type next send me a message. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Toshiro's Surprise Birthday Party: Chapter 3

Preview

Ok everyone time for food." Matsumoto yelled. Everyone got up and went to their sat.

Toshiro didn't know where he was sitting so he was just standing around near the wall watching everyone go to a sat that Matsumoto told them before the party started. Matsumoto noticed this and went to Toshiro. Toshiro wasn't really paying attention so he didn't notice Matsumoto coming up to him.

"Taichou how come you aren't sitting down at your sat ?" Matsumoto asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised up. Toshiro heard her and turned his face to face her.

" Because Matsumoto I don't know where I am suppose to sat." Toshiro answered looking away from her. Matsumoto just giggled at this and grabbed his hand pulling him to a sat.

"Where do you think you are suppose to sat Shiro-Chan?" Matsumoto said pulling him along still. Toshiro got annoyed at the nickname but lucky Hyorinmaru decided to stop Toshiro.

"**You shouldn't get angry at her she did do this surprise birthday party for you." **Hyorinmaru said as-a-matter-of-fact that she did that. Toshiro sighed at defeat and smiled.

"Thank Hyorinmaru for stopping me from freezing her." Toshiro said smiling happily. Hyorinmaru just chucked at his young master and decided to stop talking. Then Toshiro saw a chair with a cushion on it, and noticed he was sitting on one of the ends of the table. Matsumoto sat Toshiro down and went to her sat. She was sitting right near to Toshiro on his left. It seem that all of the fukutaichou and other high sat officers were on his left where on his right were the taichous and humans from the human world that saved Rukia.

"Everyone eat up especially you Shiro-Chan." Matsumoto said giggling along with some other giggling or chucking at his nickname. Toshiro ignored it and decided to grab some of the food before it gets all eaten. He grabbed a piece of fairy bread, a handful of candy and some chips along with some nuggets. He then started eating before anyone could. Everyone realized this and started to grab food making sure that they got some. Toshiro first ate his fairy bread then his chip and nuggets leaving the candy last. Everyone had almost finish too and were eating the last bit of food they had. Toshiro started to unwrap a piece of candy and ate it in one go. He then started to eat the rest and realised he had no more. Lucky there was still more in the bowl so he grab more with one hand. After everyone finish eating Matsumoto and Momo went into the kitchen getting something. Ukitake Taichou know what was happening along with everyone else but Toshiro. Ukitake got up and went to the light switch turning off the light. Then Matsumoto and Momo both came in with a cake that had some candies in it. They were lit so you could see it. The cake was put in front of Toshiro who looked at the cake trying to see what the cake looked like. Everyone but Toshiro sang the birthday song to him loud and clear. After the song Toshiro blew out the candies and the lights went back on. Then Toshiro realized that the cake looked like a dragon with blue icing and it had red eyes. He then thought that it looked like Hyourinmaru only it was the same size as him. Matsumoto then brought some plates and forks out and a knife to cut the cake. She gave him the knife and smiled at him.

"Cut the cake Taichou it is your birthday cake." Matsumoto said signalling to him to cut the cake. Toshiro looked down at the cake and cut the cake all the way to the bottom. Matsumoto giggled and skipped up to him because she staying back for a special reason.

"Taichou you touched the bottom so you have to kiss the nearest girl." Matsumoto said giggling and skipping away so she didn't have to kiss him.

"MATSUMOTO!"Toshiro yelled making everyone laugh at how angry he was.

"I was just kidding Shiro-chan." Matsumoto giggling at how funny he looked and placed the plates and fork on the table. After Toshiro calmed down he started to cut the cake a put a piece on a plate then put another on any plate. He was about to cut again when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head and saw Matsumoto standing there putting her hand out.

"You don't have to cut it, it is your birthday so let me do it. " Matsumoto said smiling again looking down at the knife. Toshiro sigh in defeat and gave her the knife. She then sat down and cut a piece bigger than the other and put it on the plate. She asked Momo to give it to Toshiro and she nodded took the plate and went over to him.

"Shiro-chan here's your piece of cake here take it." Momo said putting her hands out with the plate on it. Toshiro looked at it and noticed that the cake piece looked bigger than the other one he cut out. He just sigh knowing that Matsumoto must of done this. He took it and started to eat it wanting to know flavour it was. He took a bite and Momo smiled and went to get a slice for herself. He realized it was more than one flavour. It was chocolate and vanilla with vanilla on the top and chocolate on the bottom. He found it delicious and continued to eat it . After about 3 minutes he finished it and saw that some people were still eating. He went to the kitchen and saw Unohana Taichou and Isane cleaning the dish in the sink. He went over and put the dish in the sink and asked if he could help.

" Thank you for asking but the birthday boy shouldn't really be doing work." Unohana Taichou said smiling gently at him. Toshiro know better than not mess with orders Unohana Taichou said. He nodded to them and left back to the party room. It was night time and he tired. It was then Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Momo and Ukitake Taichou came over to him.

"There is still one more surprise so follow us." Ichigo said walking off along with everyone else. Toshiro followed to wondering where they were going.


	4. Fireworks and Photo book

**Hi guys sorry for my story been 4 chapter or less but I will try to make them longer. I also apologise that I didn't include the birthday gifts and also that the last chapter is short. This is last chapter so enjoy. :D:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach :(**

Toshiro's Surprise Birthday Party: Chapter 4

After walking for a couple of minutes there were outside with everyone else looking up at the sky. Toshiro looked up and saw nothing but the sky and just look back down. He then heard a bang in the sky and look up and saw fireworks. All of them different colours but mainly two colour. The main colours was blue and turquoise. He look around and saw everyone else looking up at it. He smiled as he watched the fireworks go off in the sky. It was then Matsumoto came up to him along with some others all thinking the same question.

"So Shiro-Chan did you enjoy your birthday?" Momo said along with the others nodding wanting to know.

"You know what...I did actually enjoy." Toshiro replied making everyone shocked that he did. Matsumoto smiled succeeding in her plan. She then went up to her Taichou and pulled out a book showing the cover to him.

" What is that Matsumoto?" Toshiro said looking at the book wondering what it is. She then gave it to him and ran off in a blink of an eye. He just sweatdrop and opened the book looking at it. What he saw made him close it and yell

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled angrily running off after her. Everyone else didn't know why he was so angry and looked in the book. What they saw were photos of Toshiro at the party enjoying him self and playing games. Everyone laughed at why he was angry. The rest of the night was filled with laughs as everyone watch Toshiro chase Matsumoto in circle.

The end.


End file.
